User blog:Cupcakeaj2/25 FoF 1v1 Scenarios
Just like the title says. All of the characters in 25 FoF (as of Floor 13) will 1v1 each other to see who is the strongest. Round 1 (Abigale): Abigale v DieN1: Abigale kills DieN1 in four basic attacks and has stuns along with Wind Dance for more turns. Abigale wins Abigale v Salem: Salem can't kill Abigale until after 12 Empowers while Abigale deals 12 or more damage per turn. Abigale wins Abigale v Asher: Reflecting Glass + Kind Blade = Abigale hurts herself more with attacks than she hurts Asher. Asher wins Abigale v Eggy: Abigale with Wind Dance takes 3 turns per round while Eggy only takes one. Abigale also has more damage than Eggy. Abigale wins Abigale v Earl: Earl has Protective Bubble so Abigale needs 11 turns to kill Earl while Earl only needs 4. Earl wins Abigale v Avonde: Avonde wins by balancing Attack and then doing 4 attacks. Abigale can't kill Avonde fast enough and Avonde has a good heal. Avonde wins Abigale v Phobiuris: Fear's Costume + 2 Attacks = Dead Abigale Phobiuris wins Abigale v Jacko: Magic Trick + Sleight of Hand (Steal 3 Speed) gives Jacko 9 turns before Abigale can do anything. Jacko wins Abigale v Simone: Simone wins by using Lunge and then attacking three times which he can do in the first two rounds. Simone wins Abigale v Auric Knight: Strange Insignia + Ultisword + Attack is 16 damage and he's guaranteed to finish off Abigale with Silva Ressurection. Auric Knight wins Abigale v Tiheri: Tiheri can kill Abigale by switching to Underground form and using Green Fire. Tiheri wins Round 2 (DieN1): DieN1 v Salem: DieN1's damage is faster than Salem's healing. DieN1 wins DieN1 v Asher: DieN1 can do this every round: (Switch + Wall of Hellfire) + (Switch + Skip Turn) + (Switch + Wall of Hellfire) so Asher can't hurt him with attacks or Reflecting Glass. DieN1 wins DieN1 v Eggy: DieN1 has more damage and healing than Eggy. Yeah, Eggy has stalls, but what is he going to do with them if he can't do damage fast enough? DieN1 wins DieN1 v Earl: Earl's Barrage of Bubbles's damage is too high for DieN1 to outheal. DieN1 also can't deal a lot of damage because of Protective Bubble and Healing Bubbles. Earl wins DieN1 v Avonde: DieN1 has good heals and damage while Avonde has low damage. DieN1 also outdamages Avonde's Dazzling Yellow Fog. DieN1 wins DieN1 v Phobiuris: Phobiuris can just spam Fear is Destruction 2-3 times per round. If DieN1 hurts Phobiuris, he'll just deal even more damage. Phobiuris wins DieN1 v Jacko: Magic Trick + Sleight of Hand (Steal 3 Speed) + Fair Fight (HP) gives Jacko 8 turns before DieN1 can do anything. Jacko wins DieN1 v Simone: Simone deals 10 or 15 damage per round while DieN1 only does 6 or 9. DieN1 does win if they get lucky with Switch though. Simone wins DieN1 v Auric Knight: Auric Knight wins with his damage, immunities, and revives. Auric Knight wins DieN1 v Tiheri: Tiheri's Underground Form has way too much damage for DieN1 to deal with. Tiheri wins Round 3 (Salem): Salem v Asher: Salem hurts himself with empowered attacks more than he hurts Asher and Salem can barely outheal Asher's damage. Asher wins Salem v Eggy: Salem outheals Eggy's damage but Eggy can just keep stacking Mirror Shields and stalling. Eventually Salem will kill Eggy though. Salem wins Salem v Earl: Salem can't outheal Earl's Barrage of Bubbles and Earl can use it every 4 turns (with his high Magic it's more like 2 or 3 turns). Earl wins Salem v Avonde: Avonde can remove Salem's Attack buffs while Salem can't remove Avonde's. Avonde wins Salem v Phobiuris: Phobiuris can just spam Fear is Destruction every turn and kill Salem with his high Speed. Phobiuris wins Salem v Jacko: Jacko can keep stealing Salem's Speed and Salem's Attack (when Salem empowers himself). Jacko wins Salem v Simone: Simone's damage is higher than Salem's heal. Simone wins Salem v Auric Knight: Auric Knight's damage is higher than Salem's heal. Auric Knight wins Salem v Tiheri: Underground Form: Green Fire + 4 Basic Attacks = Dead Salem Tiheri wins Round 4 (Asher): Asher v Eggy: Mirror Shield, Reflecting Glass, and Acorn of Life makes some interesting scenarios but still, Asher has more damage. Asher wins Asher v Earl: Flurry of Blows ignores Defense and Reflecting Glass counters Barrage of Bubbles. Asher wins Asher v Avonde: Avonde can only deal 1 to 2 damage a turn while Asher can do 8 or 24. Even if their Attack is balanced, Asher has a lot more damage and heals. Asher wins Asher v Phobiuris: Phobiuris gets Fear Levels from Reflecting Glass. Once he gets 3, Fear of Destruction makes Asher unable to deal damage. Then Phobiuris can heal and gain Speed from Reflecting Glass. Phobiuris wins Asher v Jacko: Jacko hurts herself with attacks more than he hurts Asher. Asher wins Asher v Simone: Asher has more HP and damage than Simone. Asher wins Asher v Auric Knight: Asher has more HP and damage than Auric Knight. Even the revives don't help. Asher wins Asher v Tiheri: Tiheri can't beat Asher before Asher uses Flurry of Blows. Asher wins Round 5 (Eggy): Eggy v Earl: Earl wins with Barrage of Bubbles and his attacks. Earl wins Eggy v Avonde: Avonde takes 3 turns per round and outheals Eggy's damage so it's just a matter of time until Avonde's Attack gets high enough. Avonde wins Eggy v Phobiuris: Phobiuris can use Fear of Destruction 4 times per round. Phobiuris wins Eggy v Jacko: Jacko has stuns and Speed steals along with more damage. Jacko wins Eggy v Simone: Lunge + Attack + Attack is 20 Damage in the first round and then another attack or two will kill Eggy. Simone wins Eggy v Auric Knight: Auric Knight has more Damage and Speed. They also have 2 revives and Eggy can't stall that well because of Everglade Tome's fire. Auric Knight wins Eggy v Tiheri: Transform (Underground) + Green Fire = Dead Eggy Tiheri wins Round 6 (Earl): Earl v Avonde: Earl has more HP and damage than Avonde. Earl wins Earl v Phobiuris: Earl can just use Bubble Bomb and Healing Bubbles and skip turns where he can't use either so Phobiuris gets no Fear Levels. Earl wins Earl v Jacko: Category:Blog posts